Single sign-on is a property of access control of multiple related, but independent, software systems. Using single sign-on, a user is able to log in a single time and gain access to all the systems without being prompted to log-in again at each of them. This is typically accomplished using the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) and stored LDAP databases on servers. This solution, however, requires installation of a client program on the user's device, typically in the form of a plug-in to a web browser. There are circumstances, however, where installation of a client program on the user's device is not possible or not desirable, such as where the user wishes to use single sign on in conjunction with a native application running on his or her device. This is despite the fact that many times the native application presents information, such as log-in screens, to the user in the form of web pages (e.g., HyperText Markup Language (HTML) pages). A native application is a full application running outside of a web browser context and typically does not allow for plug-ins or other third-party alterations of functioning. These circumstances are occurring more frequently with the rise in popularity of mobile devices, where many companies are now providing full applications for download that allow connections to their services without requiring the use of web browser.